


Dragon Love

by YukimeSorano



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Dagur, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dragon Riders, Hurt Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 12:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17203592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukimeSorano/pseuds/YukimeSorano
Summary: toothless leaves Hiccups for Light Fury which causes depression of Hiccups, which does not make it easier for him to be pregnant with his alpha Dagur





	Dragon Love

"Dagur, why did not he ever show up?" Asked the distraught omega, Dagur hugged Hiccup's closer to himself.

"I do not know, honey, but please, it's not good for you and our child. You have to eat and go out in the fresh air" Dagur has been trying to cheer up his omega for many weeks but he always tried unsuccessfully to be toothless, so he is happy now so he should be happy too.

Hiccups began to cry which made Dagur emitted calming pheromones. But it does not help Alfa sadly, he decided that he will never make his omega happy it will only make a black dragon which will cause sadness and jealousy in the alpha. Calming pheromones turned unconsciously into unhappy ones.

"Dagur? Why are you sad? "The hiccups stopped crying and turned all their attention to Dagur. Alpha has denied but Omega knows her and especially those pregnant "Dagur, please tell me what happened?"

"Ehh, just I can never make you happy or satisfied always when you cry, you are angry or sad, you only calm me toothless, which makes you feel unnecessary and when the dragon disappeared I feel sadness and jealousy" Hiccups giggled "my problem makes laugh you?"

"Dagur, you are impossible, how can you think that I do not need you? Will I have a child with a toothless ? "Dagur was supposed to say something, but hiccups put a finger on his lips" I'm sure it's your baby so better not think it's different. I love you I do not want a mate other than you or that I carry your child is not enough for you that I need you in my life and do not think that you do not make me happy every word, kiss, nice gesture and sex makes me happy. and the happiest thing about me is that you left Male for me, I love you. "

„I Love you too”Dagur kissed the Hiccup and pinned the omega to bed deepening the kiss, the alpha was going to go with kisses to the neck when outwardly there was a characteristic scream night fury and light fury.

Hiccups tried to push away the dagura, but in vain "do not think that after these words I will let you go without a sexual act, since you have waited the whole two months, he can wait a few hours"

Dagur returned to kissing the hiccups and with one hand pulled a rope that secures all entrances so that an intruder does not enter it or to take revenge on a night fury which laments at the door and looks for a way to enter the home of dagura and unborn child.  
.  
.  
.  
.

a small revenge on the dragon ended with a very pissed off toothless who wanted to kill Dagur for preventing him from quickly meeting his best friend for life


End file.
